


心动

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，活动，ooc，关键词 暖甜，壁咚不就是傻白甜嘛，我写还不行吗！（手机跳水自杀了，我岂止心动，我心脏都停跳了）
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	心动

大家都知道岛田家有两个少爷，一个是岛田半藏，标准的别人家孩子，优秀的除了有些高傲挑不出任何毛病，另一个是岛田源氏，标准自己家孩子，不学无术成天只知道吃喝玩乐用一张帅脸撩遍花丛片叶不沾身，是整个岛田家族头疼的存在。  
源氏和半藏差三岁，逢年过节的时候拿别人家孩子比一下就已经很心塞了，但源氏可是和哥哥这个标准“别人家孩子”同吃同住，可见他内心有多么的崩溃。

岛田源氏看不惯他这个哥哥，岛田半藏也看不惯源氏的放荡，两兄弟相看两厌，平时半路遇上两人都把鼻孔仰天，连视线都不屑于交集。  
半藏大源氏三岁，所以源氏上一年级半藏上三年级，源氏到了三年级半藏就已经六年级，源氏刚上初中半藏就已经要升高中。他们总在同一所学校上学，而源氏永远笼罩在哥哥“传说”级别的阴影下，每个看到他的教师都要叹着气语重心长的跟他说“学学哥哥”这让本就处在叛逆期的源氏更加叛逆了。

事情发生在源氏刚上初中的时候，那时候半藏已经是学生会长和好几个运动社团的社长，每天日理万机比他老爹宗次郎还忙，半藏反而很享受的样子，丝毫不介意自己于多么的忙碌，反而把一切都处理得井井有条。  
“切，工作狂！”每当源氏看到晚归之后依然在认真练武的半藏都要在内心默默的啐一口，张扬的眉毛拧成了麻花。而半藏在游戏厅抓到源氏之后俊脸上的表情就跟便秘了一个星期一样，这是源氏亲口说的，半藏并不知情。

那是一个樱花绽放的晚春，源氏刚刚转进初中正好坐在最后一排靠窗的位置。据他多年不学无术看遍天下动漫的经验，这是主角的专座，一直笼罩在哥哥阴影下的源氏忽然就觉得心旷神怡，他觉得自己终于可以在初中翻身做主而不是继续在哥哥的阴影下活得像条咸鱼。用标准的男主角姿势45度角仰天配上忧郁的表情看着窗外，源氏心里暗搓搓幻想自己旁边的女主角会是谁。据各种“文献”记载，坐在主角旁边的人通常是女主角。  
源氏一直期待着，脸上依然装的一本正经忧郁望天，等待着他的桃花从天而降然后自己拯救世界抱得美人归，结果直到下课都没有任何人坐在他的旁边。

“为什么就我旁边没有同学！”源氏一气之下跑到办公室和老师理论。  
“你哥哥吩咐我说不能给你任何不切实际的幻想”老师推了推眼镜。  
“为什么要听他的啊，他可是毕业生应该没资格管我啊”源氏垮下了脸。  
“因为他是学生会长和蝉联几任的优秀学生，学校的运动部更因为他取得了很多荣誉，他拜托我们照顾弟弟的这点需求我们没理由拒绝。”  
“所以源氏君！你要努力啊！”  
那一刻源氏觉得老师的热切眼神能把他烧起来，源氏赶忙在听到说教之前冲出了出了办公室。

只要有哥哥在即使他坐在主角的位置上也只能当条咸鱼。源氏在那天明白了一个残酷的道理。

晚上回家的时候源氏正在看特摄片，半藏少见的没有忙于公务，反倒是坐在他旁边和他一起看了起来。  
“哥哥你不用学习吗？”源氏开始赶人。  
“功课都做完了”半藏不为所动。  
“那练武呢？”  
“也早就练完了”  
“那你可以去多练会啊….”  
“那你跟我一起去？”  
半藏话一出口源氏直接蔫了，他哼了一声把头扭到电视的方向不再理会自己的哥哥。

兄弟二人安静的看着电视，源氏偷偷用余光打量半藏，半藏看的津津有味，脸上甚至还挂着笑容，源氏感觉自己的脊梁骨升腾起了一股寒意，他赶紧将视线转了回去。  
“哥哥你也喜欢特摄片？”最后还是源氏控制不住自己的好奇问出了口。  
“不讨厌”半藏回答。  
“诶？我还以为你除了工作什么都不喜欢呢”源氏耸肩。  
“只是有先后顺序，如果有时间的话放松一下也未尝不可”半藏的视线没有离开电视。源氏忽然觉得自己其实一点也不了解这个哥哥，他一直被半藏优等生的光辉拍打成一条咸鱼就不由得对他有了很多奇怪的偏见。

“哇！怪兽出来了！正义使者不会有事吧”时间一久源氏就把思考抛在了脑后，他完全沉迷在了特摄片的剧情里。  
“肯定不会有事的”半藏竟然接话了。  
“虽然知道正义使者肯定不会有事可是还会担心啊”源氏嘟囔。  
“这不是现实”  
“可这要是现实的话不是很刺激吗？”源氏看到兴头上直接歪倒在了半藏身上，把以往那些不喜欢全都抛在了脑后，反倒是半藏身子一僵。  
“呐！哥哥！你说如果我是正义使者然后被这个怪兽压着打你会怎么想啊？”源氏窝在半藏身上抬起了头，一对大眼睛闪亮。  
“你怎么可能会被怪兽打？”半藏一脸不解。  
“我是说假如啦假如！”  
“它们不会有机会的”  
“嗯？”  
“我不会让任何人有机会欺负你，在他们动手之前我就会把他们都打到。”半藏把歪倒的源氏往怀里扶了扶，依旧看着电视屏幕，脸上没有什么表情。  
“切，自大狂”源氏小声嘟囔，他不想承认自己的心脏竟然有点小感动。  
“因为你什么都不会，我要是不保护你你要怎么办？”半藏接下来的话把源氏的小感动全部打散。  
“我哪里什么都不会啊！”源氏直接跳起来对半藏吼，半藏露出了一个“难道不是吗”的表情，源氏瞬间像猫一样炸毛了。  
“哥哥我果然还是最讨厌你了！”源氏跑了出去，半藏一脸莫名的看着离去的源氏，他耸耸肩把视线又转回了电视。

第二天上学，源氏依旧没有消气，脸鼓的像一只河豚，他单手托腮呼哧呼哧的用鼻子吐着气，窗外是正在上体育课的初三生，源氏恶狠狠的盯着人群中仿佛散发着圣光的半藏。  
“他那么死板的人究竟哪里好！”看着被大群女生围着的半藏源氏莫名的开始酸溜溜。  
“明明我更帅啊”说着他抓了抓自己的头发。

操场上的半藏已经做好了热身运动，感受到强烈的视线他将头转向了源氏的方向，看着没有在认真上课的倒霉弟弟半藏皱紧了眉头。

“切，像个老头，凭什么管我！”源氏和半藏不满的视线对上，气的磨牙。

半藏不再理会源氏，他在跑道上站好，随着一声令下像离弦的箭一样飞奔了出去。岛田家本来就是黑道家族，家主与继承人更是要从小修行忍术，普通人自然是比不上半藏的速度。惊人的成绩在操场上引起了一片欢呼，女生们的声音尤为响亮。看着窗外风光万千的半藏，再看看室内有如咸鱼干的自己，源氏决定去逃学，反正眼不见心不烦。

逃学的结果自然是被一脸便秘象的半藏抓回了家对着老爹宗次郎长跪不起，源氏看着自己的哥哥和老爹那如出一辙的便秘脸忽然忍不住笑出了声，然后就被暴怒的宗祠郎挂在房梁上一顿吊打，要不是最后被半藏求情放了下来他怕是要被风干成香肠。

“你为什么要帮我？”源氏趴在榻榻米上让半藏给他身上的伤上药。  
“你是我弟弟”半藏下手一点也不轻，源氏直接疼的尖叫出声。  
“疼死了！你别上药了，我看你其实是想对我进行二次伤害吧！”  
“这样好的快”半藏虽然这么说手上的动作还是轻了很多。  
“你不是讨厌我吗？”源氏又开始呼哧呼哧。  
“我不赞同你的行为，可我没有讨厌你”半藏表现出了一点惊讶。  
“你和老爹每次看到我都一脸便秘象我怎么能不觉得你们讨厌我！”源氏一不小心说漏了嘴。  
“哈？一脸便秘？”半藏的脸上露出了危险的笑容，随后源氏的房间就传出了杀猪般的叫声，岛田家的下人门默默用枕头盖住了耳朵。

学校要开始运动会，班里的同学都踊跃报名，喜欢凑热闹的源氏更不能落下。不管自己那天被宗次郎打得一身伤，源氏几乎报名了所有招小女生喜欢的运动，这个举动确实为他赢得了一些人气，训练的时候更是俘获了一些小女孩的芳心。被关注的源氏感觉十分良好，他觉得自己的生活终于要走上正轨，他的主角座位buff在延迟了半个学期之后终于开始生效了。  
半藏没有对源氏的决定说什么，他觉得源氏现在不逃学还积极参加集体活动简直是天翻地覆的转变，在晚餐的时候他竟然破天荒的在饭桌上表扬了源氏，这可让出发点就歪了的源氏受宠若惊。  
“学习也不能放下，知道吗？”半藏补了一句，源氏背过去做了一个鬼脸。

运动会当天，相当多的人前来参观，学校从来没有迎接过声势如此浩荡的家长天团一时间也慌了阵脚，作为学生会长的半藏充分发挥了他“黑道未来管理人”的特性稳住了场子，而这一耽误就让他忙忘了比赛时间。  
“源氏君你能帮我们找找你哥哥吗？”一群高年级学生穿着运动服焦急的跑到源氏身边。  
“为什么是我？”源氏不解。  
“因为你是他弟弟啊！”  
虽然万般不愿意但是看着眼前的人如此焦急源氏压下心中的不满答应了下来，他利用岛田家的爬墙优势轻松找到了半藏，忙的团团转的半藏直接被源氏从人群中拉了出来拉到体育场。  
“谢谢”半藏捏了捏鼻梁，那群家长天团现在还吵的他脑子嗡嗡响。  
“哼！这可是我的功劳！”源氏的鼻子几乎翘到了天上。  
两人站在侧门的位置还没来得及继续向场地里面走，忽然一大波人流从侧门涌了进来，眼看源氏就要被撞倒，半藏用力一推把源氏推在墙上让他呆在自己的手臂与墙之间，后背抵挡着人流。

“诶？诶诶诶？？？”被壁咚的源氏瞬间大脑一片空白。他从未如此接近自己的哥哥，看着他近在咫尺的胸膛，因为呼吸起伏的肌肉几乎就要碰到他的鼻尖。被半藏的气息笼罩让源氏手足无措，探头看到自己的哥哥认真的表情源氏忽然呼吸一滞，心脏像被击中一样激烈的跳动了起来。他忽然明白为什么班上的女生一提起壁咚都表现的兴奋又娇羞了，亲身体会才发现这种行为真的刺激。  
“你没事吧”人流通过，半藏有些担心的看着眼前低着头满脸通红的源氏。  
“没事没事，哥哥你也没事吧”源氏用手扇风想要把脸上的温度降低，极力忽略他想要在哥哥胸肌上摸一把的冲动。  
“没事就好”半藏终于把源氏从墙壁间解放出来，他揉了揉源氏的头发。  
“该我上场了，你也去准备吧”忽略忽然变的异常乖巧的弟弟，半藏抻了抻手臂一步步走向赛道，源氏依旧站在原地，他歪头摸了摸依旧没有降温的脸，忽然觉得哥哥变的非常有魅力，比那些尖叫的女生们更有魅力。

晃晃脑袋把奇怪的情绪抛在脑后，源氏跑去了自己的赛道，只是心情依旧久久不能平静。

后来源氏才知道，那天的心情叫做“心动”。


End file.
